the_gaia_regionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ernest Reynard
Appearance Ernest is shorter than the average height of a man, falling as 5ft-7in. He has thick, jet-black hair that's coarse and full and very easy to get through with his fingers. The length of his hair is short, the cut reaching down to the upper part of his cheek and tips of his ears. He has a long face and very detailed cheekbones but startlingly creamy skin. His eyes are a caramelized golden color, almost hypnotizing if you stare at it for too long. His face is riddled with scratches and old scars from how he lived his life; ruthless and with less care, and refused treatment right away. He also has long claw marks on his limbs, chest and back. From what he says it all came from wrestling with wild Ursaring in which he won in the end but was hospitalized for a great among of time. For his wardrobe, Ernest isn't the one to consist in fashionable wear often. He sports a dark medium-sleeved shirt with a cashmere suit jacket and dark slacks as pants-wear. His shoes are oxford, leather shoes as he finds himself walking a short distance to his location. Nothing really stands out besides the pen nestled in his suit jacket that has a stone at the pen tip. The man also wears a silver watch that he also carries to check the time. Personality Ernest is fierce and ambitious. He's a man that's clever with his words and can be quite cunning. He doesn't let anything bother him so long as its nothing that brings up his past. He's quick to anger and has a short-temper that has a history in his family. He also has a natural courage that was spurred through his youth and never runs away from a fight. He's greatest fear would probably be mental weakness as the mind is the greatest muscle to work and lose. In his scheming techniques his diabolical and would and can deceive anyone if it'll benefit him in the end. He'll turn others against each other just to put on a show fro himself and let them chew one another. History "Trust no one. You'll come to see that not everyone is what they seem to be." Ernest's childhood wasn't one to be fondly remembered for. He was bullied constantly by his older brother and sister because he was considered the "runt" of the family. He lacked both strength and height, but bore a great amount of intellect. However, any sort of intelligence was shunned by others. Smart minds weren't favored in the countryside where he grew up in as people were prejudice with the city folk and their proper education. In his spare time, when anyone was too tired to bother him, he'd brush up on his learning skills as his mind was hungry for knowledge that wasn't provided for him. One day he dreamed of escaping this empty life of farming and travel to the a city, Mauville City perhaps, and live a better shot at life there. It was a fool's dream. When he turned fourteen he was forced out of his home as he became too arrogant and cocky with his parents for wanting to live beyond was was expected of him. They laughed at, mocked him, and told him that he was no better than the cattle they raised. Ernest wasn't walking the dirt road alone as he came across an emotionally unstable country girl, named Rachel Thistlethorn, who ran away from home, tagged along with the young teen. Her father was abusive and always beat her mother and took some of the anger out on her as well. Together, they struck out on the open road to the nearest technical city that they could find. As the years rolled over they got married in private and settled down despite the expenses that plagued them from every direction. It was a struggle to raise a family as Rachael always seemed to have a child in her hand or one on the way. In their minds, it was the only real relaxation they could have besides working just to keep a roof over their heads. Ernest never made enough to satisfy the needs of his young children and his defeated wife was falling ill to depression and shunned her children every time one fell ill and died. Hardening his heart, he too, shut off any affection toward his remaining son who miraculously survived the sickness and lack of food. "Survival of the fittest; only the strong will live on," is what the man seemed to ingrain in himself as he left the house to his job. After losing his job to an accident, injuring him and they rendered him useless afterwards, this eventually led the family to part ways and find easier means to live. Ernest probably went down to darkest path of them all, having stumbled across a Team Rock gang that was stepping out of a bar while he searched through the trash outback for any sources of food. They saw him as an opportunity to use him as cheap labor and offered him a job as one of the "clean up" crew members. He accepted. They lead him away in the night to worst horrors that he could ever imagine. He eventually broke away only to join the military only for them to dog him out as well. His spent the remainder of his twenty or so years, eventually earning a high enough rank to do similar deeds to those underneath him. Ernest preserved his own "essence" to conduct experiences with newborn human babes and wild, savage Pokemon in hopes to making the military Gijinka "dogs" of the fighting force against rebels and the like. Nero (his only living son) was to be entertainment of sorts but eventually used for the advantage of the Gaia Region and bring those opposing the humans down lest they have a swing in the arena and have Nero tear them limb from limb. This had been a promise of freedom for Nero at one point in his adolescence (when he was able to understand speech and such) that whatever he desired most would be granted if he continued to do as told. Ernest wasn't expecting retaliation and so soon into the programs which eventually led the top fighter to vamoose and leaving his own father -though Nero never knew that- to hunt him down and drag him back. Now Ernest sought to do everything he can to bring wild, roaming Gijinka down to their knees and submit to his men and humans in general. Nero would be no different form the rest of them. Pokemon Bisharp (Crowmell: Male) Ability: Defiant Pawniward was given to Ernest as a last resort Pokemon that he could use. The steel-type itself was pretty weak and rash and bolted into fights without the regards of his trainer. Moves: Metal Burst, Metal Sound, Swords Dance, Power-Up Punch. Steelix (Fetter: Male) Ability: Rock Head Captured by coincidence as both the Team Rock Admin and Onix were trapped in a buried cavern by a blizzard storm. The man spent several days with the Pokemon eventually battling and using him in means to kick out. Moves: Autotomize, Sandstorm, Bulldoze, Dragon Breath. Bronzong (Harvest: Male) Ability: Heatproof While spending a short while in the Sinnoh Region he was in the depths of Mt. Coronet and accidentally disturbed a group of Bronzer and Bronzong. Ernest was quick to try and get away from the partial Psychic types and had his wits about him, eventually leading to a confrontation with the leader Bronzong. Moves: Hypnosis, Confuse Ray, Gyro Ball, Iron Defense. Gallery Quotes Trivia Ernest's shriveled old heart won't allow his true feelings to show. At one point he was understood by a man in his unite and opened up only to close again when his duties had killed the man. He also knows quite a bit about the techniques of aura and developed a strong electrical surge through his hands, using his own life essence as power. He was quite skilled in physical combat and electrical impulses similar to tapping in and out of his aura.He's best friend's with the brilliant and mad scientist Faun Young who also has plans for his own daughter as Ernest has for his own son. He has a weaker sense of smell and taste, a drawback from explosions and inhalation of chemicals from his younger years. Category:Flamebrooke Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Military